Secret Love
by Icepath92
Summary: Its simple Booth and Brennan end up having sex, Brennan gets pregnant and all turns out happy or at least some what. I posted this once but It didn't come out right. I wanted one chapter at a time, but it had posted all the chapters I had in one chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Love

By Icepath92

Chapter 1

"Bones this isn't something that we can just forget!" Seeley Booth said chasing after is partner and friend Dr. Temperance Brennan as she headed for his apartment door in the early morning light.

"Booth! What we did last night… we… we have to forget that ever happened!" Brennan said reaching for the door handle. Instead of finding metal she felt skin.

"We can't just forget this, Bones. No matter how hard you try… you will never be able to forget it…" He said softly and let go of the door handle. "You want to try and forget it go ahead" with that she opened the door and left without another word.

Once she reached her car, she climbed inside and began to cry. What had she done? Sleeping with Booth was the worst possible thing she could have done. They'd crossed the line and she knew it.

She had let her feelings take over for a moment and realized how she really felt about him.

"Could it really be love?" she whispered to herself. "Love is just chemicals in the brain…" she told herself. Its what she's believe all this time but now she wasn't so sure.

A Month Later

Brennan knocked on Angela's door softly for permission to enter. Angela looked up and have her a cheerful smile.

"Hey Sweetie! What's going on?" Angela asked waving Brennan to come in. Brennan entered slowly.

"What would you say if I told you I was pregnant?" Brennan asked hesitantly. Angela looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Well, I'd scream with joy and ask who the father is." Angela said. Brennan nodded in response. Angela watched Brennan for a moment.

"Are you pregnant?" Angela asked softly. Brennan sighed.

"Yeah, that's not the complicated part of it. Booth is the father." Angela let out a scream mixed with laughter.

"Oh my god, sweetie! Are you saying you slept with him?!" Angela said, in the midst of shock.

Brennan chuckled. "If you mean had sex with him then yes." without warning Booth came running in.

"What's with all the screaming?" Booth asked from the doorway, gun in hand. Brennan closed her eyes hoping Angela wouldn't tell him.

Angela cleared her throat and looked at Brennan. "Um… I think you should talk to Brennan…" Angela said quietly as Booth put his gun away.

Brennan shoot Angela a look of death.

Booth fallowed Brennan into her office to talk in private. He closed the door behind him.

"What's going on, bones?" Booth asked bluntly. Brennan sat down at her desk but said nothing.

"Come on Bones. Is it getting to you? You can't forget about it can you" Booth said taunting her. She just looked at him for a moment.

"No I can't…" She said softly. "Because I'm pregnant" Booth stopped and looked at her.

"Say that again… 'cause it just sounded like you said your pregnant" Booth said, pointing his finger at her. Brennan smirked.

"Yes, that's what I said. I. Am. Pregnant." She said standing up from her desk. "Was that clear enough for you?" Booth didn't hesitate to walk over to her desk.

"Yes very clear. My guess is… I'm the last person you slept with." Booth said leaning toward her.

"Yes as a matter of fact you were the last one I slept with." Brennan said not moving away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Looking into his eyes she understood why she loved him. He was one of the kindest men she'd ever met, She decided against telling him what she felt.

"Bones, Tell me one thing. Why did you sleep with me that night? If I you knew it was wrong… then why did you do it? You could have said no…" Booth said, his face inches from hers.

Brennan looked him deep in his eyes, thinking about what she would say in response. She decided to go with the truth.

"Because… I love you" It was simple as that, even if she wasn't sure if love was just chemicals in the brain.

Instead of saying a word Booth simple closed the gap between them and captured her lips with his.

"I love you too" He said after ending the kiss. Brennan stood there eyes closed. Booth chuckled and started for the door.

"Booth… wait" Brennan said opening her eyes. He stopped and turned to face her.

"What?" He asked softly. Brennan started to walk toward him.

"It was never a mistake… we were bound to break that line sooner or later. But ether way… we couldn't keep it from happening." Brennan said with a soft smile.

at that moment his cell phone started ringing, he chuckled and grabbed it off his belt and looked at caller ID.

"I've got to take this, its Rebecca… I have to talk to her about getting Parker this weekend." He said. Brennan just smiled and nodded. With that he answered it and stepped outside.

Watching him she wondered what he was thinking, where was their relationship headed? One night had changed it all.

3 Hours later

Brennan stood on the platform looking over the bones of a 22 year old girl whom had been murdered by her 19 year old boyfriend. Brennan heard the ringing of her phone, it was the third time in a row. She knew it was Booth but she didn't feel like talking to him.

"Ignoring my phone calls, Bones?" Booth said, swiping his pass card to the Forensics Platform. Brennan didn't look up from her work.

"I've been busy, with work." She replied. She felt his closeness, which caused her to find it hard to concentrate on her work.

"Its 8 o'clock, you should go home or something." He told her softly. "Have you had anything to eat lately?" Food, she just now realized she hadn't ate lunch. She needed to eat not only for her but her unborn baby.

"Maybe we could stop by the Diner and grab something to eat and talk about where we're going…" She said pulling off her gloves.

Booth grinned at her as he fallowed her off the Platform.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At The Royal Diner

"So, Booth. How is this going to work? Are we just going to go back to being just partners?" Brennan asked grabbing a French fry off his plate. He playfully slapped her hand gently.

"Depends, do you want to go back to being just partners?" He asked meeting her blue eyes. Brennan held his gaze for a moment before answering.

"I don't know…" she said with a sigh. "Things are complicated as it is" Booth nodded his head.

"So your really pregnant?" He asked, unsure as to if he should have just asked that. She looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Are you really questioning me about that? I've never lied to you! ever!" She said, grabbing her purse and standing from her seat to leave.

"Bones! I didn't mean it like that…" he called as she walked toward the doors. She just shoot him a look of anger. He sighed and threw down a 20 dollar bill.

Three days later

Angela watched from her office as Booth tried to get Brennan to talk to him. But no matter what he did she just ignored him.

Angela decided to talk to Brennan about what was going on with them. She started toward the Forensics Platform as Booth headed for the door after getting a call on the phone.

"Sweetie…" Angela said swiping her card and starting up the steps. Brennan looked up from the skull she was examining in her hands.

"What?" Brennan asked looking back down at the skull. "If its about Booth then I don't want to talk about it." Angela let out a loud.

"Put the skull down. We will talk about what's going on between you and Booth." Angela said, with a forceful tone. Brennan set the skull down and turned to Brennan.

"There is nothing to talk about." She said, pulling the latex gloves she was wearing off her hands and started for her office.

Angela fallowed Brennan closely, not willing to let the topic go.

"You basically blew him off. You ignored him! What is going on with you… besides being pregnant" Angela said, fallowing Brennan into her office.

Brennan turned around and looked at Angela.

"He questioned if I was really pregnant or not. He should know I'm not a very good liar. Its irrational of him to question the fact that I'm pregnant with his child!" Brennan said, grabbing her purse.

"You tell me I'm wrong for ignoring him. But in my eyes, he has it coming." She said pulling off her lab coat and walking out of her office.

Angela had to run to catch up with Brennan. "No, your not wrong for ignoring him. But maybe you should talk to him, tell him how you feel." Angela said, trying to find some way to make Brennan understand. "Isn't it more rational to talk to him about it then the ignore him?!"

Brennan stopped for a moment to look at Angela. "I guess your right. I guess it is Irrational to ignore him like that. But I don't talk about how I feel, ever" Brennan said, starting toward the exit.

"Where are you going, anyway?" Angela asked, realizing that Brennan was leaving.

"I have a doctors appointment, Tell Cam I'll be back in an hour." Brennan said and then left without giving Angela a chance to say another word to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

That Evening

Brennan was typing up her report of her examination of a set of skeletal remains when she heard a soft knock on the door. She looked up to see Booth standing in the doorway.

"I brought you something" He said walking over to her desk and handing her a bag. Brennan took the bag and peeked inside.

"Chocolates? What no flowers?" She said with a smirk. Booth smiled back.

"I would have gotten you flowers if I knew you wanted some" He said with a chuckle. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I overreacted at the diner" She said softly. Booth waited for her to continue. "I should have given you the chance to explain what you meant. So… Now is your chance"

"Well… Um… I mean it just seems a little early to… really know if your pregnant for sure… but that's just my thinking." He said, not knowing what else to say.

"Booth, just… forget that I'm pregnant for a moment. Look me in the eyes and tell me what you want. Do you want to be with me?" She said bluntly. Booth looked her deep in the eyes.

"I don't have to look you in the eyes to know that I want to be with you, Bones. I know in my heart that I've loved you for a long time now… I just didn't know how to tell you" He said bluntly. Brennan took a deep breath then let it out slowly and stood up.

"So… are we going to try this… thing that we may have just started?" She said walking over to him. He smiled at her and pulled her close to him.

"Is that what you want?" He asked. She chuckled at him.

"Do you really have to ask me that?" she asked, with a smile. He knew that look in her eyes.

"I guess not" He murmured.

Two weeks later

"Agent Booth, may I have a word with you?" Director Cullen asked entering Booth's office. Booth looked up for a moment without answering.

"Sure, what's up?" Booth asked, setting his pen on the desk. Cullen took one of the seats that was set up in front of Booth's desk.

"I was told that Dr. Brennan is pregnant…" Cullen said "By you" Booth chuckled to himself.

"Who told you that?" Booth asked, calmly. Cullen smirked at Booth before answering.

"Dr. Camille Saroyan told me this." Cullen replied. Booth's smirk faded quickly at that reply.

"Cam must have gotten her information wrong…" Booth said. "Though I did donate my sperm as a favor for Bones." Cullen nodded his head.

"In what form?" Cullen asked. Booth sighed, Cullen was the type of person who pushed a subject.

"Sir, are you insinuating that I've slept with Bones?" Booth asked, rather annoyed. Cullen chuckled.

"No, but I get the feeling you have… Don't forget about your appointment with Dr. Sweets this afternoon" Cullen said leaving Booth's office.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Booth said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Four days later

Booth knocked on Brennan's door, holding a bottle of white wine. He heard Brennan rushing to the door.

A few seconds later the door opened, and there stood Brennan. She was more beautiful then he'd ever seen her.

"Bones… wow!" he said, not knowing what else to say. Brennan chuckled at him, looking him up and down.

"You look great as well." She said with a smile. "Come in, I have to go check on the food." with that he nodded his head okay and let himself in, closing the door behind him.

"Smells good" He called, while setting the wine down on the table. Brennan popped her head around the corner with a smile.

"It's done." She said carrying the food to the table, which had been set just shortly before Booth had arrived.

"Sit, Bones. I'll get the rest" he said, giving her a smile and wink. She couldn't help but smile back. Without arguing she took her seat and waited for Booth to return.

"Mac and cheese, Bones. I love Mac and Cheese" he said sitting the bowl of Mac and Cheese between them.

Two hours later

Booth and Brennan sat on her couch, not saying a word just enjoying each others company.

"Booth…" She said leaning her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. He was the only one that could really touch her without getting hurt.

"Yeah, Bones?" He said softly, eyes closed. Though after a moment of no answer he felt her staring at him.

"Are you bored or something?" She asked, amused. He chuckled and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"No, I'm not bored." He said with a smile. Brennan smiled back at him.

"That's not what I was going to ask you though" She said, with nothing but seriousness in her voice. "I think we should wait and see how this works out before we tell the others." Booth sighed and turned to her.

"and If it doesn't?" he asked calmly. She just smiled at him and said nothing.

"Temperance… what if it doesn't?" he said, seriousness in his voice now. Her smile faded and let out a sigh.

"We'll figure that out, Booth. Now…" she said standing up. "Shut up and fallow me" without an argument he fallowed her as requested.

The next morning

Brennan awoke to the sound of banging on her door and an arm wrapped around her waist. She gently moved Booth's arm off of her and grabbed her robe, she quietly left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her to go find out who it was at the door.

"Brennan! Open up!" Angela yelled, distress in her voice. Brennan quickly opened the door. Angela entered without waiting to be invited in.

"Sweetie! Its 10 o'clock. We were worried about you. We tried to get a hold of Booth but he didn't answer!" Angela said, running her hands together. "And its freezing outside." Brennan smirked at her friend for a moment.

"I'm fine Angela. And I'm sure Booth is fine too" Brennan said. Without warning Brennan heard the bedroom door open and Booth calling her.

"Bones, what is going on? Where did you go?" He called. Angela's mouth dropped open when she saw the only thing he had one were his boxer shorts.

"What in the world is going on!" Angela asked with a smile on her face. Brennan let out a dreadful sigh and looked at Booth.

At the lab

"Sweetie, you've got to tell me how it was!" Angela said walking Brennan into her office. Brennan closed her eyes for a moment and let out a long sigh.

"Angela, if you must know…" Brennan said with a smirk. "It was mind blowing. Way better than Sully was" Angela smiled real big.

"So, how long have you been sleeping with him?" Angela asked, sitting down on Brennan's couch. Brennan shock her head and grabbed her lab coat.

"Bren, you can't leave me hanging like this!" Angela said fallowing her out of the office.

"Right now… I can because I'm going to work now." Brennan said, swiping her card to get on the Forensics Platform. Angela just rolled her eyes and headed for her office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day

Angela was on the Forensics Platform talking to Hodgins when Booth came in. Angela smiled to herself, she'd just come up with a plan.

Without thinking twice about it she walked up to Booth whom was obviously looking for Brennan.

"Hey Special Agent Hot-Stuff" she said with a smirk. Booth rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Angela? If you want details then I'm not the person you should be talking to about that." He said, starting toward her office.

"Sweetie, I've asked her and she wont tell me anything. So let me ask you this…" She said fallowing behind him. "How long have you two been sleeping together?" Booth stopped for a moment but only to glance at her.

"I'm not telling you anything ether. But to answer you question not long" He said, leaving Angela standing there with a smile on her face.

"Well… That tells me a lot" she said to herself and started for her own office.

Booth entered Brennan's office with a soft knock on the door. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey…" She said, looking down at the file on her desk. Booth looked around, wondering if anyone was looking… one person to be exact, though he didn't see her but what did he care anyway?

"Hey, listen I think Cullen is starting to catch on to us. And no, I don't believe that Angela told him. About 5 days ago Cullen asked me if I was sleeping with you. Because he caught wind that your pregnant" Booth said, sitting down and running a hand down his face. "He asked me if it was true that it's mine"

Brennan looked at him for a moment then let out a sigh.

"What did you tell him?" She asked, tiredly. He stared at her for a moment and smiled.

"I told him as a favor to you I donated for you. And that I've never slept with you…ever" he said with a sigh at the end. "I told some truth… I donated both ways" Brennan smirked, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You did more then donate, Booth" she said with a chuckle. "You unleashed the wild side of donating" Booth smiled and kissed her softly.

"I'll see you tonight, Bones." He said heading for the door. Little did he know Cam had seen him kiss Brennan… the last person that they would want to know about their relationship.

"Booth! A word please" Cullen said from the doorway of his office. Booth sighed and entered Cullen's office.

"Yes sir?" Booth said, confused. Cullen sat down behind his desk and motioned for Booth to take a seat as well.

"I got word from Dr. Saroyan that she saw you and Dr. Brennan kissing…" Cullen said, anger in his voice. Booth threw his head back.

"Okay sir, listen its complicated…" Booth said hoping the save his partnership with Bones. Booth then saw a smile on Cullen's face rise.

"it's about damn time that you two got it in your thick heads that you two are meant to be together!" Booth was shocked by this.

Cullen stood and patted Booth on the shoulder with an open hand.

"Your in love with that woman aren't you?" Cullen said with a smile. "Like it or not… People notice how you look at her… even if she doesn't" Booth closed his eyes and silently thanked god.

2 weeks later

"You okay?" He called from outside the bathroom. The morning sickness had begun and it seemed like a long 2 weeks since it had started.

He heard the toilet flush and the water to the sink being turned on. He gently knocked on the door.

"Nope… I'm pregnant and the morning sickness has set in so… to answer you question… NO I am NOT okay" she said, grumpily opening the bathroom door and heading for the bedroom.

"I realize that…" He said mostly to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Same day 

"Special Agent Hot-stuff, Bren feeling okay today?" Angela asked as Booth was headed for Cam's office.

"Morning sickness, Angela… she's getting very cranky too. She's for once starting to scare me" He said with a smirk. Angela tried not to laugh but she was finding it very hard.

"Good luck with that. Would you like for me to go over and visit her?" Angela asked, with a smile. Booth just smiled.

"Sure, If you want to." He said and continued toward Cam's office.

"Cam, you got a minute?" Booth asked knocking on the door gently. Cam looked up from her computer.

"What's up?" Cam asked, saving the document on her computer and closing it.

"I'm sure you've heard about Bones pregnancy. Well the Morning sickness has started. Cam just smiled.

"I know more then just about Dr. Brennan's Pregnancy. I also know about your relationship with her… I'm not jealous, just saying." Cam said lacing her hands together. Booth just chuckled.

"Bones isn't feeling to well, so she might not be coming in today." Booth said turning to leave. Cam just nodded her head okay.

"Hey Booth…" Cam said as he started to walk away. Booth turned toward her. "Tell her I said she doesn't have to come into work if she doesn't feel like it. But I'd like it if she does if she feels okay" Booth just nodded his head okay and went on.

3 days later

Booth sat on the couch, next to Brennan she was a sleep with his arm around her shoulders, her head rested on his shoulder. He looked down are her with a smile.

His arm was starting to go numb just as knocking started at the door. It was a Saturday afternoon and Rebecca was going to bring parker over.

"Hey Bones, I've got to get up and get the door" he said, partly hating to wake her up. She murmured a reply and ran a hand over her face.

After she was somewhat awake he got up and got the door.

Instead of Parker and Rebecca standing there it was Angela and Hodgins.

"Hey Booth, Brennan here? Did we interrupt you two?" Angela asked cheerfully. Brennan walked up with a grin.

"No Angela, you didn't interrupt anything. We weren't having sex if that's what you thought. As you can see we're fully clothed" Brennan said, with nothing but seriousness in her voice and facial expression.

Booth, Angela and Hodgins just chuckled. Booth and Brennan invited Angela and Hodgins into the apartment.

"So are you living here now or something Booth?" Hodgins asked jokingly. Booth shoot him a look.

"No, Just 'cause I got her pregnant doesn't mean that we're going to move in together the moment she tells me so" Booth said with a smirk "Though, maybe that is a good idea…" With that comment Brennan shoot Booth a glance. He looked and Hodgins and Angela with a smirk.

"See what I mean. the hormones are taking over!" Booth whispered to them. Angela and Hodgins just chuckled, they sure as h3ll weren't going to catch it.

"Booth, come here for a second." Brennan called from the kitchen. Booth mouthed "Help me" to Hodgins and Angela but went to Brennan's call like a puppy dog looking to get a treat.

"I swear if you even make one more comment as you did I will kick you a$$ do you understand me?" She said. Then suddenly her face went Pale.

"I'll be back…" Brennan said then made a run for the bathroom. Hodgins and Angela were sitting on the couch when Brennan when running past them.

Angela and Hodgins exchanged glances and smiled.

"Wonderful, that's what I'll have to go through as well." Angela said with a chuckle. "But It will be worth it." Hodgins just smiled as Booth came out of the kitchen.

"I'd better go check on her." He said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

3 months later

Brennan entered the Jeffersonian, she was now showing a bit. The moment she walked through the doors of the medico-legal lab everybody seemed to stop. It had been a few weeks since she'd last been in this place. She was now 5 and a half months pregnant.

"Dr. Brennan, what are you doing here?" Cam asked walking up to her. Before she could answer Angela came up and gave her a big hug. Brennan let out a surprised laugh and hugged her back.

"Um, Booth said he had something he wanted me to look at. He was going to meet me here." Brennan replied to Cam's question.

Angela and Cam exchanged glances, they knew what it was that Booth wanted Brennan to look at… and it wasn't no skeleton.

Brennan looked back and forth between them. "You two know something…" She said with a smile and started for her office.

"Um, sweetie wait… just a second." Angela said, she was obviously trying to keep Brennan from going to her office.

"Angela what the h3ll is going on that your trying to keep me from my office?" Brennan asked. Her hormones were taking over again, she couldn't help it.

"Booth is setting something up in your office, I was told to hold you office as long as possible… Cam went to go help him I think" She said, trying to calm her friend down.

Brennan let out a long sigh, she was tired and hungry. She wanted tomatoes and Ice cream, the cravings were starting now since the morning sickness had gone away.

"Just… stay here for a moment okay? I'm going to go see how much longer okay" Angela said, knowing very well Brennan wouldn't listen to her one bit. And just as she thought Brennan fallowed her anyway.

Angela turned around to stop Brennan short but it was to late, Brennan had gotten past her before she could stop her.

Brennan stopped 10 yards away from her office, what she saw wasn't what she had expected…

"Its beautiful…" she said to herself.

A week later

"Okay Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth… there is baby number 1 and baby number 2" Dr. Weston pointed at the screen.

"Wait… twins?" Booth asked, confused. Brennan just smiled.

"I might have left that part out, Booth." She said, with a chuckle. Booth couldn't find the words to say.

"Here are their heart beats" Dr. Weston said. And two fast rated heart beats filled the room. Brennan laced her hand with Booth's and smiled. Booth smiled back.

"Brennan sweetie!" Angela called knocking on her apartment door. "Are you there" Brennan scrambled to get to the door.

"Angela what do you want?" Brennan asked annoyed. Brennan stepped out of the way for Angela to enter the apartment.

"I was just checking on you. How are things with you and Booth going?" Angela asked dropping her bag on the couch beside her. Brennan sighed, she was tired. She always seemed to be tired.

"Things are fine. Now I don't mean to be rude but I'm very tired right now and I'd like to sleep. If you want to you can stay here or whatever." Brennan said, tiredly.

"No problem sweetie. I have a date with Hodgins in a hour, I was just making sure your okay." Angela said cheerfully and started for the door.

"Booth is moving in this weekend." Brennan called over her shoulder. "We agreed it was only right with the babies and all" Angela stopped when she heard the word 'babies'

"Babies?" Angela asked, turning around to look at her friend.

"Yeah, twins" Brennan said with a smile. Angela smiled back.

"You get some sleep, okay?" Angela said. She had to admit the thought of twins even made her tired.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

One month later

"Booth, let me call Hodgins and have him come help you with that" Brennan said, standing in the doorway of the nursery, he'd been trying to put the cribs together by himself even though he knew he needed help. Booth let out a sigh and nodded his head okay.

Brennan picked up the phone and dialed Hodgins cell phone number. After 3 rings he answered.

"Hey, Dr. B is everything alright?" He asked. Brennan smirked as she looked into the nursery.

"Yeah mostly, Booth is trying to put the cribs together. Can you come over and help him out? I can't, because well… I'm 6 and a half months pregnant" She said with a chuckle. She heard a crash in the nursery and peeked her head in.

"Everything alright in here?" She asked with a smirk. Booth looked up with a smile, sitting on the floor looking at the half built first crib.

"Just wonderful, my lady" He said with a chuckle. Brennan just smiled and headed for the kitchen.

"Tell Booth I'll be there in an hour" Hodgins said with a laugh.

"Okay Will do" She said and hung up. She went over to the fridge, opened the door and grabbed a yogurt out.

Grabbing a spoon, she headed toward the nursery. She entered with a smile.

"Hodgins says he'll be here in an hour." She told Booth, sitting down in the rocking chair. She took small spoonfuls of the yogurt.

Booth watched her for a moment with a smile. She caught the smile on his face.

"What?" she asked, roughly. She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed.

"Nothing, I'm just picturing you holding our children in that rocking chair…" He said, standing up. "And you look like your getting tired. You should go get some rest" She groaned at that comment.

"I will in a few minutes. I'd help you with that but… there is a reason for having to put those together" She said, pointing at her stomach.

He laughed and kissed her gently.

"Do you always have to be so serious?" He asked jokingly. She playfully smacked him.

One hour later

"Booth, dude. You should have called me earlier I would have been happy to come over and help you put these together" Hodgins said fallowing Booth into the Nursery. Booth chuckled, he knew Hodgins was right but he didn't like admitting it.

"Yeah well, I thought I could do it… but it seems it hasn't changed in trying to put a crib together since 8 years ago" Booth said with a laugh. "Yes, I put two cribs together back then as well… Though I only did that because I had to put one up in my apartment and I helped Rebecca out with putting hers together." Hodgins just chuckled.

"At least things are turning out better with the second woman you've gotten pregnant" Hodgins said bluntly. Booth shot Hodgins a look.

"Sorry man… but it's the truth" Hodgins said with a smirk. Booth just rolled his eyes and ignored that comment even though he knew it was true.


End file.
